Other Bugs
Other Bugs Trigger Bug This works at many places in TR4, TR5, custom levels and several known places in TR3. In TR4 and beyond, attempt a corner bug, and no vertical movement occurs, but instead it triggers a nearby action, as if you had flipped a switch. A door may open or the level may end, for instance. In TR3, the corner bug actually works before the trigger bug. Research by xRikux89 using a constructed room indicates that the bug may work if it’s horizontally within 4 squares of a trigger location in one direction, and 5 squares in the perpendicular direction, though this can be affected by complex geometry. In TR3, flicker motion has triggered an action 40 squares away! (just music, unfortunately). In this example the trigger bug is unusual, in that Lara is sucked into the wall, and sometimes she must turn in place before the bugs work (she can jump out again). Also, two events are sometimes triggered: the opening of the exit door from the climb out of the flooded room, and the materialization of a skeleton, who is normally triggered in the passage to the the exit door. Here’s a video by Ewil showing many trigger bugs in TR4. Trigger bugs were probably discovered piecemeal by many people; they were recognized as a class (and named) by Ewil. Advanced Look Triggering Discovered by apel. This extremely useful bug is another form of trigger bug, and may "teleport" Lara up to 25 squares! It works in TR4, TR5 and custom levels. Embed in a wall. The flare-wall bug is usually convenient, but corner bugs sometimes work. Turn toward the square with the trigger. Angle up or down with Look as needed, though you can do this later. Use Binoculars; if you’re fortunate, a view of the landscape allows you to adjust your aim, but often the view is totally black. Looking horizontally and vertically may bring something useful into the frame; then leave Binocular and re-enter it to “zero” your aim. Press Draw to drop out of Binocular mode. If you aimed correctly, the action may be triggered at once. The bug is especially useful if you’re trying for an End Level or Cutscene square. But often it needs “coaxing”; press Look or Roll (sometimes a very quick press is necessary). Occasionally a second press of Look works. The bug may take up to 30 seconds to work after pressing Draw, Look or Roll. But I’ve always found that better aim shortens that to 5 seconds or less. A small angle change may cause distant bugs to fail. This works for any trigger which is activated by Lara merely entering the square; it fails if you need to use a key or do something else. This bug has worked at a distance of 25 squares! But in a few cases the bug fails when you’re too close. It’s not all good news. Because of its power, ALT may trigger things you don’t want, principally enemies. They can be quite distant, and you can’t try again, because an active enemy prevents trigger bugs, as far as I know. Sometimes nearby trigger bugs occur as you embed, or turn to the angle you want. xRikux89 has found that quickly pressing a key may forestall unwanted actions. It's useful in a few places to enter Inventory just before Lara stands fully. Or drop a burning flare, which prevents trigger bugs. Embed with a second flare and do all to perform the ALT; it occurs when the first flare dies. Weapon Combining Bug Have Lara crouch, and press the hotkey for a weapon that Lara carries on her back. While still holding crouch, press forward. You may notice Lara flickering out of position for one frame as she gets ready to crawl forward. Now stand up again, and press the hotkey for another weapon carried on her back. Lara will now draw the weapon of your latter selection, while firing it at the fire rate of the first weapon. This video shows the bug with the MP5 and grenade launcher. Inventory is used for clarity, but of course on a PC you would use hotkeys for speed. This form of the bug works in TR3 and TR4, but in TR4 the only use is to speed up the firing of grenades by about 30%, which isn't worth the time to do the bug. Other forms work in TR2 and TR3. A ladder version works, as well as an underwater version using the harpoon gun. Laser Sight Bug This bug is very useful during a normal playthrough, not just in a speedrun. While holding Look key with a laser sight to zoom, you can press Numpad 1 key to switch to pistols and be able to shoot with them while still in zoom mode, saving you precious ammo. When you release Look key, you'll see Lara equipped with pistols. This trick is easiest on PC due to hotkeys, but Stella describes it for PS and Dreamcast on her "Useful Bugs" page. Exposure Meter Bug In two levels of TR3 (Antarctica and RX-Tech Mines), when Lara enters the water an exposure meter appears, to measure the effect of cold. When it reaches zero, Lara begins losing health swiftly. If you save and then load that savegame, her exposure meter is at 100% again! It does NOT cure any health damage you suffered from the cold. Movable Objects Glitch Move a pushable object by "remote control"! First, freeze it in place: stand next to the object and hold Action; Lara bends her knees a little and raises her hands, preparing to push or pull it. Then push or pull, but release Action at the same moment. If the object moves, you didn't release Action soon enough. If it stays still, test by pressing Action again; if Lara won't crouch, the bug worked. If she does crouch, you released Action too early. You must push or pull in a direction that has room for normal movement - you can't make the bug work by trying to push an object into a wall, for instance. This is sometimes referred to as "enslaving" the object, because any other pushable in the level automatically becomes a master. Just pull or push the second object, and the slave copies its direction of motion (the direction while enslaving and the direction you move the master can be different). Slavery is over as soon as the motion stops. The limits of this motion depend on several circumstances: - If you pull the master, motion always stops after a single square; Lara stands up, and if you start moving the object again, the (former) slave does not copy. - During a push, if Action is held when you reach the end of a single square's travel, both blocks continue moving. - Forward motion stops if the square in front of either object is not open. - If an object is next to a wall, drop-off or other barrier, you can do the bug (thereby enslaving the object) by aiming the motion to the side or pulling away from the barrier. Then you can move it by slavery one square INTO the barrier. If you can enslave it again, you can move it further. If the wall is below a higher surface, the object bugs up, like it had done a flare-wall bug. At a drop-off it drops to the lower surface. This works in TR4 and custom levels. The "freezing" portion of this bug was reported by MrJavi94. chreden, xRikux89 and rr_carroll developed the details of the remote-control motion. Uzi master of tombraiderforums.com pointed out the bug was described 3 years ago here. Petrified Guardian Bug In TR2, destroy or damage the frozen guards of Floating Islands before they animate: On a PS, select the Grenade Launcher, and shoot four times in the direction of the statue. It should be destroyed. Here's a video of it. It's used at 5:14. You can use the harpoon as well, it takes 25 shots. Lara won't auto aim, but you know that the shot is hitting it because they bleed. Then, awake it, and it will be destroyed immediately. This also works on a PC, but only 20 harpoons are needed. Fewer harpoons cause a proportional amount of damage; i.e., 5 harpoons damages the guard by one quarter. In TR3, destroy or damage a frozen Shiva statue of Temple Ruins: This is only possible in NG+, since you can't have any of the three weapons in Temple Ruins. On PS and PC, shoot four times with the Rocket Launcher or five with the Grenade Launcher. The statue will wink out of existence immediately. On PC, you can also shoot 34 harpoons into a statue, and it will collapse and petrify when it's activated. But this is totally impractical, since Lara reloads after every shot and the whole process takes over a minute. Crawlspace Bug This bug works only in TR3 and other games that use that engine. Jump toward a crawlspace at an angle, and at a height so that Lara's hips hit the lower edge. This example by rr_carroll is near the end of Lud's Gate. And here's a case found by apel, which features a long fall to count a secret. Some players have stated that this bug was already known. Quicksand Bug This works only in TR3 and games that use the same engine. Jump or run toward low land at the edge a quicksand patch. If she hits above and below the border, Lara will slide forward while submerged! You can see her "shadow" on the land until she pops out of the ground. The distance she travels depends on her speed. Here T0mbR4id3r uses the bug to good effect while setting a speed record for Jungle. yeppyy discovered this marvelous example in Coastal Village. The bug was first reported by Krumpzorz. Quick Turn Bug If a chain or vertical pole is within a square of where you stand, pressing Roll followed by Action may cause Lara to face the other way and catch the chain or pole. This is much faster than turning after you catch the chain or pole. The bug is only known in custom levels. This video from the Reign of Chaos level-pack shows a Quick Chain Turn. Reported by apel. QWOP The name 'QWOP' is derived from the popular browser game with the same name, due to the similarities in the animation. It is activated by performing a running jump at a specific piece of geometry. Lara should touch the ground before the jump animation finishes, thus resetting her fall speed. The QWOP state lasts for 8 seconds, and by holding action towards the end, you can perform a quicksand bug. This allows her to travel under certain doors, or reach higher places. The glitch was found by Chreden. Here are the different methods used to activate a QWOP. Basic Geometry ---- Images of locations QWOP Hold This is done on a step descending towards a wall with a corner. Perform a running jump where the step meets the corner, and hold up to retain the QWOP 'hold'. To activate, do a running jump over a step or a ramp. Found by Apel. QWOP Cancel This is typically used to activate a faster QWOP. The first QWOP must be cancelled on a step before Lara reaches a certain fall speed (or she dies when pressing jump). On a successful cancel, Lara will have QWOP 'hold', and will be able to QWOP again. Found by Temple of Horus. POWQ? Found by Apel.Category:Glitches